In recent image capturing devices such as a digital camera, a mobile phone a PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), which have a camera, it is possible for a user to perform image capturing while seeing an image (preview image) of a target displayed on a display unit (liquid crystal display or the like), instead of a finder.
In general, when capturing an image of a target, it is preferable to fit the horizontal direction of the target to the left-right direction of the image in view that the image to be captured can be easily seen. When capturing an image by using a mobile phone or others in consideration of that, a user needs to keep an attitude of the mobile phone or others in the horizontal position.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic camera capable of capturing an image having a set tilt angle, by driving a lens barrel unit rotation mechanism, which is provided with a capturing lens unit or others.